ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Anuirean
"Where there is war, there are Anuireans." History A prodigious race of humans, Anuireans were once the supreme military power of the world. The city-state of Anuirea, located between old Vircastoria and what is now Pyresia, the Anuireans were well on their way to conquering much of the lands west of Ebonfort. By placing a fanatical importance on military prowess, the Anuireans were the natural discovers of Temper magic. Unfortunately, it was not to last. Like most other civilizations, Anuirea crumbled at the Death of Magic, defeated by the desperation of the Vircastorians and absorbed. The Anuirean way of life is now all but lost, with only a few isolated groups still clinging to old ideals and practices. Biology Physical Appearance Anuireans are nearly exclusively pale-skinned with vibrant crimson hair that can be straight or curly. They usually have green or blue eyes and may or may not have freckles. It is possible for two Anuireans to produce dark-haired children, but in the days of Anuirea these babes would be left out to die by their parents. Otherwise they would be considered second-class citizens. Psychology Anuireans are commonly temperamental people, often described as "fiery" and have a tendency to have an "all or nothing" attitude towards their convictions, no matter what they might be. At the height of their civilizations, Anuireans placed an extremely high value on honour and discipline, going through extreme military and survival training as a governmentally instituted requirement for all citizens. In modern times, many Anuirean people find a great deal of satisfaction in rigorous physical training and mastering martial skills. That isn't to say that they are intellectually dumb, however, as formal education for both men and women was also required for Anuirean citizens before being mandated in nearly any other city-state. Religion Over the course of their history, Anuireans worshipped a number of deities, primarily those whose portfolio included War, Honor, and Discipline, with complicated and extravagant sacrifices before battles and at the end of wars. Serving the Oracles at Temple was one of the few non-military careers that could award an Anuirean high honour. Reproduction Anuireans tend to be aggressively monogamous and heterosexual, viewing the act of bearing children more of an honoured responsibility than the happy side-effect of pleasure. Adultery and promiscuity, while not necessarily dirty or wrong in the sense that they are punished as a crime, are historically treated as wastes of time and the sign of people who undisciplined and barbaric. In ancient times, Anuireans would submit their newborns to a local protectorate for approval. Any children deemed too weak or sick would be left out to die, and only once approved would they be celebrated and named. Society Anuirean society was dived into three main classes. At the top was Anuireate, or native Anuirean, who could trace his or her ancestry back to the original inhabitants of the city. The Anuireate served in the army and was the only person who enjoyed the full political and legal rights of the state. Below the Anuireate were the bariatat. Most of the trade and commerce carried out in Anuirea were performed by the bariatat. At the bottom, of course, were the slaves. Anuirean government was an odd affair, but its overwhelming characteristic was stability. At the top of the government was the monarchy; the monarchy, however was a dual monarchy. Below the monarchy was a council which was composed of the two kings plus twenty eight nobles, all of whom were over sixty, that is retired from the military. The council debated and set legislative and foreign policy, and was the supreme criminal court. Below the council was democracy of all the Anuireates that selected the council and vetoed or approved proposals. Above them all, however, was a small group of five Equals known as the aniate. For all practical purposes, Anuirean government was the aniate, for these five citizens led the council,ran the educational system, ran the military, ran the infant selection system and had veto power on everything coming out of the assembly or council. They even had power on king to depose; however, they needed powerful divine proof to exercise this power. So Anuirea was a democratic, timocratic, monarchical, oligarchy. Social Structure At the age of seven, all full-blooded Anuirean children were taken from their parents to undergo strict education and training. They were taught discipline, athletics, survival skills, hunting, weapons training and how to endure pain. At the age of twenty, they would become soldiers for the state of Anuirea. Leaving military service was to willingly become a non-citizen and forgo all the rights and privileges that came along with it. The life of an Anuirean soldier was with their soldiers. They ate, slept and trained with them. They were allowed to marry, but couldn’t live with their spouse. Only Equals were allowed to live with their wives and children. Equals were the soldiers who reached thirtieth age, but if any soldier who disgraced themself in any way was risked not becoming an Equal. They were granted expanded rights and allowed to participate in politics. However equals were still soldiers. Military service was required until age fifty. Foreigners and non-soldiers were a second class called the bariatat and while still free people, were not afforded as many rights as soldiers and Equals. Peoples from conquered lands were slaves. In modern times, most Anuirean people now belong to other cultures and follow those traditions and practices. There are many Anuireans among the Kvaren people and in Pyresia, with less scattered in other places like Ebonfort. Language Common Names Anuireans typically name their children after weapons, though this naming convention is becoming less and less common as Anuirean bloodlines become diluted among other peoples. Family Life With no modern culture of their own, Anuirean life is dictated by the way of life common to where they live. Everyday Life With no modern culture of their own, Anuirean life is dictated by the way of life common to where they live. Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 in Tactics, any Melee weapon (Including Unarmed), or Temper (Magic) Please note, Magic only returned to the world in 300DM, please be sure to reflect this if your character learns magic. Tags Human